monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Harpy/Tsubasa
Tsubasa is a friendly Wing Harpy. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Higher..." "I want to travel far away..." "I'm sleepy... ...It's not a provocation, I'm really sleepy." "My wings are dirty again... I need to clean them later." "The Harpy Knight is strict... Since she's a harpy, she should be a bit more easygoing." "I'm a harpy, so I like to dance..." "I want to live and sleep every day..." "I want to take a bath..." "I'm not particularly cool... Not really." "My wings are pretty strong. Because I'm a Wing Harpy..." "Please use this..." (+1 Harpy Feather) "Please use this..." (+ 1495G) "Please use this..." (+1 Green Wind Stone) "I'd like to have some echo grass..." (Give 1 Echo Grass) *Yes - "I'm very pleased..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Is that so..." "I want money..." (Give 897G) *Yes - "I'm very pleased..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Is that so..." *Not enough money - "...You don't seem to have any with you." "I'd like an apple..." (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "I'm very pleased..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Is that so..." "I like baths... Do you like baths?" *I like them - "Yes... Me too." (+10 Affinity) *I hate them - "Aren't you dirty...? Could you not get too close to me?" (-5 Affinity) *Let's take one together - "Okay... After I win." (+10 Affinity) "I sleep in the trees, but... Where do you sleep?" *In a tent - "It may be nice once in a while, but... I don't like being in a tent all the time." *On a bed - "Yeah, that's nice... I'd like to sleep in a bed too." (+10 Affinity) *In a tree - "You're a human... Why would you sleep in a such a place?" "How long do you sleep in a day?" *Eight hours - "That seems right if you're a traveler..." *I sleep all day - "I oversleep too...but I'm jealous." (+10 Affinity) *I don't sleep at all - "You shouldn't, now go to bed..." "Is it okay if I doze off a bit...?" *It's okay - "What are you planning to do while I'm asleep? How indecent..." *You shouldn't - "Yeah... We're in a battle." *Let's sleep together - "Then...let's sleep after the battle is over." (+10 Affinity) "I wonder if everyone is living peacefully in the Harpy Village...?" *They're living peacefully - "Yeah...that's good." (+10 Affinity) *There is trouble - "That's terrible, I wonder if I should see how things are..." *It was destroyed - "Why are you telling me such a lie...?" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Tsubasa: "...Are you going? Should I come with you?" With Reina: Reina: "Let's go visit a town, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa: "I'm not good in towns... I like the forest better." Reina: "You have to become a little more familiar with civilization. Come on, I'll lead the way. ♪" Tsubasa: "...Please be gentle." With Kris: Kris: "Tsubasa...When I think about it, I've had a long relationship with you." Tsubasa: "We've been inseparable since we were little... You've always been straight-laced even back then." Kris: "You've been unsociable since a long time ago. Now we're fighting against the crisis in this world..." Tsubasa: "Let's fight together from now on. We will restore peace to this world..." With Refletsia: Tsubasa: "Are you...the previous queen?" Refletsia: "Yes, that is correct... Am I being called a tyrant who repeatedly waged war?" Tsubasa: "Indeed, the reign of the current queen is peaceful, but... It seemed we needed to defeat every dangerous enemy in the previous era." Refletsia: "I did not think there would be anyone who understood at all... I feel somewhat relieved." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Tsubasa: "............" It looks like Tsubasa is thinking of something. happens 2nd Action: Tsubasa: "............" Tsubasa makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 3rd Action: Tsubasa: "I'm going to sleep a little..." Tsubasa fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Tsubasa: "A Harpy dance..." uses Harpy Dance 5th Action: Tsubasa: "Eat this..." Tsubasa presents a gift! Banana Category:Monsters Category:Harpies Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2